Cosmetic compositions comprising silicone oils are becoming quite popular because of their feel and spreadability characteristics. However, the incorporation of silicone oils, be they volatile or non volatile, is difficult. Often, such compositions tend to be unstable. Attempts have been made to use alkoxylated silicone emulsifiers in cosmetic compositions as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,482 for the purpose of stabilizing silicone emulsions, or crosslinked siloxane elastomers such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,533. Silicone emulsions provide improved cosmetic compositions with cushiony, soft and silky feel upon application. Traditionally, water in oil emulsions with high level of dispersed phase do not provide a good feel during application and their stability is questionable. Creams too often are heavy and feel greasy.